Monster
by Darcy18
Summary: Life isn't easy. Especially when you have the eyes of a shinigami. Born with a curse that makes you see the death of all the people around you.
1. Chapter 1: Ever since I could remember

_**Summary:**_

_Life isn't easy. Especially when you have the eyes of a shinigami. Born with a curse that makes you see the death of all the people around you. _

**Author Note: My first fanfic! Yeah! :D**

**This story is inspired by the song Monster by Imagine Dragons (although I listen to the cover of the song by Runaground). I recommend you to listen to this beautiful song: watch?v=8PBoTj4J8eM**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note… Sadly…**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ever since I could remember**

The day began as every other day. A little boy with messy black hair awoke when his mother knocked on the door of his bedroom.

'Wake up, sweetie,' she said while entering his room. The little boy sat up in bed and smiled at the sound and sight of his mother.

'Goodmorning, Mommy,' he said, still smiling.

His eyes looked up at the red letters and numbers above her head. The name of his mother, Amelia Birthday, hoverd above her head. Everything seemed normal and he almost looked away. But then he saw it. The numbers were different… It's normal for the numbers to decrease slowly but now the numbers were in one night almost at zero. And he knew what happend to the people with their numbers at zero.

'Are you okay, Beyond?' asked his mom. She looked a little bit concerned at him.

The little Beyond blinked a few times and tore his eyes from the red numbers. He looked his mother in the eyes.

'I'm okay, Mommy.' Then he rubbed with his hands against his eyes to rub the sleep out of them.

Amelia chuckled and he heard her walk over to him. She stroke lovingly over his wild mop of hair.

'You're not entirely awake yet, are you?'

Beyond lowered his hands from his eyes as his mother sat on his bed.

'You're dad and I are going downtown to get some food for the rest of the week. We had no time for that yesterday.'

His eyes widened. Could that be the cause of the numbers decreasing so fast?

'Don't worry! I have breakfast stand ready for you in the kitchen. We are not entirely out of food.'

She misinterpreted his widened eyes. He wanted to tell her that her numbers were almost at zero, but he knew he couldn't tell her that. A few years earlier he had told his parents about the names and numbers in red above everyone's head. They brought him to a eye specialist to test his eyes. After that he never mentioned it again. It was clear to him that only he could see the names and numbers.

'Do you really have to go today? I'm sure we have enough food for now,' Beyond pleaded.

But his mother shook her head.

I'm sorry, but we really have to go,' Amelia said. She got up from the bed and walked towards the door. In the doorway she turned around to face Beyond.

'I'll get some treats for you from the store. You want some strawberry jam? I know you like that.'

Beyond nodded and said softly: 'Yes, please.'

His mom smiled at him. 'See you later, sweetie,' she said and she closed the door.

Beyond stared at the closed door and whispered: 'Goodbye.'

He heard the front door open and close. The little boy rushed as fast as he could to a window in the house from which he could see the front of the house. His parents walked to the car. Just before his dad got into the car he saw the numbers in red. The numbers were exactly the same as his mom. The car drove out of the driveway. Beyond continued to look after his parents till they disappeared from sight.

After his parents drove away Beyond dressed and went to the bathroom. He openend the tap by the sink and splashed some water in his face. He wiped his face with a towel and looked at himself in the mirror above the sink. He looked just the same as every other day. His messy black hair, pale skin, and big auburn eyes. Sometimes it seemed as if his eyes were more red than auburn.

Although he looked exactly the same, he could feel that something had changed.

He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. Then he made his way to the kitchen, to see what his mother had made for him. The last thing that his mom had done for him.

The whole day long Beyond waited to hear something. His parents didn't come back so they had to be dead by now. Still he wouldn't believe it untill it was confirmed. It was afternoon when that confirmation came eventually. The door bell rang and Beyond walked slowly to the door. When he opened it, he saw two police officers.

'Are you Beyond Birthday, little boy?' asked one of them.

Beyond could tell by their expression what this was about. And of course he already knew something had happend to his mom and dad.

'Yes,' he answered softly.

The two men before him exchanged a glance. Then the same man confirmed what he already knew.

'I'm sorry to tell you this, but your parents, Robert and Amelia Birthday, have died in a car accident this morning.'

Beyond just stared ahead. He heard the policeman talk further about something, but he didn't hear him anymore. His eyes filled with tears. Still staring into nothing he felt tears going down his cheeks.

* * *

**Author Note: Please review! I'll let Beyond give you a kiss that tastes like strawberry jam... But I'm not sure that he doesn't bite ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: This burden came to me

**Author Note: When Beyond came to Wammy's he's 10 years old and L is 11 years.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: This burden came to me**

Beyond's life totally changed since that day his parents died. He had to move from the house that had been his home for eight years, his whole life. All of his belongings in a backpack and a small suitcase. His most precious item was a silver necklace with a red shiny charm in the shape of a teardrop. It was the necklace he and his dad bought as a present for his mom's birthday last year. She seemd so happy with the present and she wore it almost everyday. Fortunately she didn't wear it the day of the car crash. He put the necklace safely in one of his pockets.

He had to move to a orphanage in the city. Although it didn't remain his new home. Beyond was way to smart for the education they got there and was bored to death. He didn't make friends but was always in the shadows far away from everyone. It was not long before the other kids began whispering things about him.

'He's so pale! He looks like a ghost!'

'Did you see his eyes? It seems like they burn right through you…'

'His eyes? Of course I didn't see them. He is always busy with themselves. So selfish!'

'I heard he walks sometimes through the building in the middle of the night. What a creep…'

'You think that's scary? I once walked into the kitchen and saw him eating a whole jampot, scooping the jam with his hands! He's a freak!'

Most of the rumors were true, but slowly but surely he became angry at the others. Something snapped in him. They didn't understand. They didn't saw death. They wanted a freak, a creep that scared them? Fine…

At night Beyond sneaked through the halls and broke in the chambers of the people he wanted to be scared… punished.

Threats were written on walls with jam and things were wrecked. Before it could get worser, he got caught and moved to another orphanage. This repeated a few times. Beyond enjoyed scaring everyone. Enjoyed the power that he feeled when others backed off when they saw him. After two years he had around a dozen orphanages that had sent him away. But moving from orphanage to orphanage stopped that day.

Beyond walked through the hallway to the office of the owner of the orphanage.

It was kinda weird that he was asked to go there. He didn't do anything… yet.

Without caring to knock on the door he opened the door and walked in.

'Beyond, how many times do I have to tell you! Knock on the door and wait until someone tells you to come in!' said the owner annoyed.

Beyond simply ignored the man and saw another man in the room sitting on a chair in front of the desk. He had grey hair and wore a neat suit. The old man smiled friendly at him. 'Beyond, would you like to sit?' said the man while making a gesture to the only empty chair in the room next to him. He stared a few seconds to the man and nodded. He sat down on the chair and stared back at the man. Uncertain what he could expect from the old man next to him. Was he in real trouble? Was that man going to take him to a insane asylum or something? Therapy?

'Don't look so worried, child. I'm not sure what you're thinking but I can assure you that you're not in trouble,' said the man.

Beyond didn't believe the man. 'Who are you and why did I have to come here?'

'Beyond! Think of your manners!' said the owner. Beyond rolled his eyes. That man whined to much.

Still the old man looked friendly to him. 'My name is Quillsh Wammy and I'm the founder of Wammy's House, an orphanage for gifted children in Winchester. And you are here because I wanted you to ask to come to Wammy's.'

'You think that I'm… gifted?'

'Yes, I'm certainly you are gifted. You're grades are oustanding what means you have to be really inteligent.'

'Are you sure you want this child in you're house?' interrupted the owner. 'He has real social problems and maybe some more problems in there.' The owner pointed to his head when he spoke the last words. Beyond gave the man a death stare. The owner saw his glance and flinched a little.

Mr. Wammy turned to the owner. 'Don't worry, I have met more children with some problems but they always turn out fine in the end.'

When he turned back to Beyond he asked the question that Beyond's life would change, again. 'Would you like to come to Wammy's House?'

Beyond didn't think about it twice and said: 'Yes, please.' It was better to be a little polite for now. This old man was gonna take him away from this stupid place he was in now.

Not much later Beyond sat in a black car that arrived at Wammy's House. Beyond's eyes widened a little bit when he saw the building. It looked a little bit like a church but much bigger and a bit more modern. A big garden surrounding the building.

Mr. Wammy saw that Beyond looked amazed. 'I know it's maybe a bit different compared to other orphanages but-'

'I like it,' interrupted Beyond. Still looking at the place that was now his home.

Mr. Wammy chuckled. 'I'm glad you like it.'

Mr. Wammy stopped the car and opened the door for Beyond. When they were in the house Beyond only liked it more. The interior was not dull or cold but warm and cozy.

'Follow me, please,' said Mr. Wammy and he started walking. Beyond did as he asked and followed.

'Where are we going?'

'To the main office where the people in charge work to keep Wammy's House going. The people in charge are Roger and me of course.'

'What are going to do there exactly?' asked Beyond curious.

'We need to discuss a few things and rules will be explained.'

Beyond didn't asked any further. It was obvious Mr. Wammy wasn't going to tell more for now. After a few hallways and stairs they arrived at the office. Mr. Wammy knocked and a voice of a man said: 'Come in!'

The door opened and he saw a man around the age of Mr. Wammy behind a big desk. He stood up as he saw who came in the room. He held out his hand to Beyond and said: 'Welcome to Wammy's House. I'm Roger, the man in charge after Mr. Wammy.'

Beyond shaked his hand shortly. 'My name is Beyond Birthday.'

Roger nodded as answer and took another chair which he sat on beside the desk. Mr. Wammy took place behin the desk and made a gesture to the empty seat before the desk. Beyond sat down and turned his head left when he saw something move. On the second chair next to him sat a boy that he had not even seen when he came in the room. His eyes widened when he saw the boy. Messy black hair, pale skin, big black eyes with dark bags under his eyes. His baggy clothes consisted a white shirt and jeans. The weirdest thing he saw was that the boy crouched on the chair, his bare feet under him.

Curious as he was his eyes looked at the red name above his head. L Lawliet.

Beside the clothes, bags and eye color they looked very alike. They could be brothers. The boy, L, didn't speak and just stared at him with an investigating look. Beyond stared back. After a few seconds, or minutes he din't know for sure, L broke his gaze away and turned to the two older men.

'I think he is a good choice,' said L in a monotone voice.

Beyond looked confused at L and back to the men when he heard that. 'Wait what? What are you talking about?'

'This is L,' began Mr. Wammy to explain. 'He is, despite his age, a very promising detective. He has already solved many cases and after some time he will travel across the world to help with bigger cases.'

'And what has this to do with me?'

L answered that question. 'I need to have successors. Other people who can succeed me in the case I die. Of course you have a choice in this. You can say no if you don't want this.'

Beyond thought for a moment. He knew he was smart. Extraordinary smart. It won't be to hard for him to succeed someone like L. Beyond looked at L and saw him looking back. Yes, he definitely would be the first. But there was still one question. 'If I say no, do I have to go away from Wammy's House?'

This time Roger answered. 'Whether you say no or yes, you can stay here.'

'Then my answer is yes.' Beyond said without hesitation.

Mr. Wammy smiled at him. 'That's wonderful!'

Beyond saw that he was happy that his answer had been yes.

'The only thing we have to do now is give you an alias. For your own safety it's the best to not use your real name.'

Beyond nodded understandingly.

'We already thought about a name when we heard about you,' said Roger. 'Your name will be B, as in Back-up.'

Beyond frowned when he heard that name. Back-up sounded like second. 'Then I prefer to be called B.

Mr. Wammy smiled and nodded. 'Alright, B, I will fill in all the paperwork and you will be living in Wammy's House from now on.' He started to fill in a form. 'Roger, would you please take B to his new room? His roommate can give him a tour around the house.'

Roger walked back to the door and opened for him. Beyond walked through the door and left the room with Roger. They walked in silence through the hallways. He was wondering who his roommate would be.

* * *

**Author Note: Any ideas for Beyond's adventures in Wammy's House are welcome! Also please review, it would make me happy :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Would you be my friend?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note but I wish I did :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Would you be my friend?**

After walking through the big building Roger stopped by a door. He knocked on it and a voice of a boy answered. Roger pushed the door open and gestured Beyond to go inside. He stepped inside the room and the door closed behind him.

'They have put your stuff on your bed,' said someone.

Beyond saw his stuff on a bed that was probably his now. On the other bed in the room lay a boy around his age with brown hair. He tossed his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up.

'Hi, I'm A.'

'I'm B,' said Beyond. His eyes looked quickly above A's head. He ignored the numbers. He didn't want to know when his new roommate was going to die. Only looking at the letters he saw the name Alex Coster.

'What name did they give to you?'

Beyond turned his eyes down away from the red letters. 'They called me Back-up. Don't dare to call me that though. Just say B.'

A grinned. 'Same for me. Just call me A.'

Beyond raised an eyebrow. 'What name did they give you then?'

'Alternate.'

That name caught his attention. He was certain A was a successor for L just like him.

'You're also a successor for L I presume?'

A nodded. 'Yep, I'm his first successor on the moment.'

'Not for any much longer,' said Beyond confident.

The grin on A's face only widened. 'You sure are self-assured, aren't you?' A passed him and opened the door. He turned around to face B in the doorway. 'I'll give you a tour through the house. Come on.'

Beyond thought it was a wise desicion to get to know the building. You never know. Maybe this orphanage turned out just the same as all the other. He wanted to scare the others as punishment. And well, also because he liked doing it. He followed A and walked next to him through the hallways. Wammy's House looked even bigger from the inside than it looked from the outside. A showed him everything. The classrooms where lessons would start the next day, more hallways that lead to bedrooms of other children, the common room where most children were going to play or watch tv or something like that and a enormous library. Rows of bookshelves full of books. When he had time he would go and take a look there. At the end of the tour through the house they arrived at the dining room with a door leading to the kitchen. A opened the door to the kitchen and they both walked through the doorway.

'As you can see, this is the kitchen,' said A.

Beyond looked around but saw no one exept him and A. 'Where are the cooks?'

'It's not time yet to cook for diner.'

Beyond nodded and looked interested at all the cabinets and the large fridge.

A noticed him looking and chuckled. 'I know what you're thinking. But if you steal candy or any other food all the time they are gonna notice that at some point and they always catch the one who did it.'

Beyond frowned. 'How the hell do they do that?'

A just shrugged as answer. 'I don't know. This is a orphanage for very smart and talented kids so the adults must be pretty smart too, don't you think?'

'Probably,' said Beyond distracted. He was looking again at the cabinets and the fridge. It was a while ago since he had some strawberry jam. Beyond craved for it's delicious sweetness.

A looked at him questioningly. 'Uhmm… Are you looking for something to eat?'

Beyond turned to face him and said: 'Actually yes, is there any strawberry jam?'

A nodded and walked over to the fridge. He looked for a moment and took a jar full of strawberry jam out of the fridge. He handed Beyond the strawberry jam and said: 'Here's the jam. Do you want some bread or something with…?' A stopped talking when he saw that Beyond had opened the jar and scooped with his fingers the jam in his mouth. Beyond looked at him defiantly. Daring A with his eyes to say something about his weird habit.

A blinked a few times in confusion. It was certainly he was puzzled about what Beyond was doing. 'Well I think it is going to be interesting with you as my roommate,' said A eventually.

Beyond's eyes widened a bit. He was very suprised. Everyone who had seen him eating strawberry jam in this way had called him a freak. Of course not only a freak, but every word came down to the same meaning.

'Why don't you call me weird or a freak like everyone else does?' asked Beyond partly to himself and partly to A.

A just shrugged and said: 'Everyone has something weirds if you look close enough at them, don't you think?'

He thought for a moment about that and gave A a small smile. 'Yes, I think you're right.'

A smiled back at him and punched him friendly on his arm. 'Now come on and eat that jam so we can go out of here. We shouldn't stay here too long before they see us stealing a whole jar of jam. You don't make a good impression on your first day if they caught you right now, my friend.'

Beyond just wanted to scoop more jam in his mouth when he heard A's last words and the jam on his fingers fell back in the jar.

He looked stunned at A. 'Friend?'

A cocked his head a little to the side and smiled. 'Yes.'

'Would you want to be my friend?' asked Beyond, still stunned.

A nodded. 'Yeah, we're already roommates so why don't be friends?'

Beyond smiled when he heard that. 'I never had a friend before.'

'Well you do have one friend now.'

Beyond felt a little less miserable on that moment. He probably felt much better than in those two years since his parents died.


	4. Chapter 4: A test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note... if I did Beyond Birthday would have been a major character in the story :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A test**

Wammy's House appeared to be the best of the orphanages he had been. After a few weeks Beyond found out that the education was much better. It matched his IQ and because of that he wasn't bored anymore in class. For the first time ever he had to study and had to spent a lot more time to his homework. In those weeks he had also learned something about his new friend A. On the last school day of that week they had to make a test. Beyond didn't feel so nervous for it, but A did. A's nervousness began a few days before the test, but the day before it was the worst. Beyond practically forced A to eat something the day before the test. If he didn't do that A wouldn't eat anything until the test was done. And that night A tried to study as much as possible before his eyes closed of exhaustion.

_The night before the test_

Beyond's eyes flew open when he abruptly awoke. 'Dang it,' muttered A.

Beyond's eyes went to A. He saw that A picked up a book from the floor. That explained the noise of which he woke up. He sighed and tossed his blanket from him. Beyond walked over to A's desk. He was busy again with studying in the light of a small desklamp. A glanced behind him as Beyond walked over to him. 'I'm sorry for waking you, B,' he said.

'You need to rest A. It's far past midnight,' Beyond said. He was quite worried about his friend.

'No!' said A while vigorously shaking his head. 'I have to study just a little more for the test tomorrow!'

'No, you're going to bed. Right_ now_.'

A just kept shaking his head. His eyes wide of anxiety. Beyond reached to the book that lay open on the desk and slammed it shut. 'I said you need to sleep.' A continued to look at him with those big eyes. Beyond's eyes softened when he saw the desperation and fear in his friend's eyes. 'Please, take some rest. I'm sure you'll perform better at the test if you sleep a little.'

Beyond could see in his eyes that he was about to surrender. He thought about comforting A, but he didn't exactly know how. He had never been really nice to anyone. Hesitatingly he laid his hand on A's shoulder. His tense shoulders seemed to relax a little bit. For a moment they looked at each other in silence.

A turned his eyes down. 'Thank you,' he whispered.

Beyond nodded understandable and pulled his hand back. 'Let's get some sleep.'

A stood up from his chair and he went to his bed. Beyond turned the small desklamp off before he crept into his bed himself.

_The day of the test_

Beyond licked most of the strawberry jam of his toast before eating the toast. Next to him sat A who nibbled on a small bun. But he only tried to eat something because Beyond had insisted. A few tables further crouched L. Beyond had seen that his breakfast only existed of sweet things like donuts, muffins, strawberries and other fruits. Beyond was almost sure that if that guy didn't die because his detective carrier, he would die because of diabetes.

A finally finished his bun and sighed. Beyond turned to him. 'Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just as always.'

A gave him a small smile and nodded.

On that moment more and more children stood up and walked out of the dining room. It was time for school and that meant time for the test for Beyond and A.

While they walked through the hallways Beyond saw A tense up again. So he began talking to him about whole other things than the test to distract him al little bit. A smiled when he heard his friend talking about everything but the test.

_After the test_

A few hours after the test the teacher put a paper with the scores on a board in the common room. A spurted to the board and looked for his name. Beyond walked after him but not as fast. He knew he did well on that test.

A disappeared in the crowd before the board. After a moment he heard A screaming his name full of joy. ' B!'

Beyond quickly pushed himself through the crowd and saw that A's name was on the top. He was first. Under A's name was his name B. He was second. Again.

Beyond felt his body tense in anger and disappointment. It seemed it didn't matter how hard he would work, 'cause always in the end A was first with everything.

'Hey, are you okay?'

Beyond saw A looking at him worry all over his face. Beyond sighed deeply and relaxed a bit. 'Yeah, I'm okay. Congratulations by the way.' Beyond pointed at the scores on the board. He wanted to be the one on that first place, but he didn't want to be angry at his only friend either. He tried to hide those thoughts, but A wasn't number one for no reason. A could see B's face twist a little every time the scores were up. Beyond knew this and he was thankful that A didn't began to talk about it. Instead of talking about it he said: 'Want to get some strawberry jam?'

Beyond nodded and they began their walk to the kitchen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Please leave a review if you like it :D ****New ideas or tips are always welcome!**

**Also check out the story Red Mist by LouiseLawliet ! You won't be disappointed :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pranks, illness and leaving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pranks, illness and leaving**

A year past by and Beyond had a lot of fun at Wammy's House. He couldn't resist teasing the others like he had done at the other orphanages. He didn't do it because he was bored or angry, but he just liked the fear on the faces of his victims. After a few times he had tried to drag A into it to. Beyond and A broke in into rooms of other children and painted the faces of the sleeping kids with jam. When they woke up the next morning and saw themselves in the mirror they'd screamed and ran crying to Roger or another adult. But sadly everything comes to an end eventually. They were caught and were punished for what they did. No strawberry jam for him for a whole month! It was horrible! But sometimes he managed to steal some from the kitchen thankfully. A didn't really get a punishment. He only got lectured by Mr. Wammy, Roger and L. Though that was for A as bad as no jam for him. After that A didn't take part of the pranks Beyond did. He was scared for being degraded from L's first successor to not a successor at all. Beyond thought a little bit of fun was worth the risk. So he continued with it. But there was one time that Beyond couldn't do his pranks…

_That one time…_

'B?' he heard a voice in the distance. ' B?!' He felt now someone shake him though the feeling was pretty dull. Very slowly he began to feel more and the voice became louder. 'B, please wake up! Why won't you wake up?!'

It was the voice of his roommate A. He struggled to open his eyes. Why were they so heavy? His head felt heavy too and a throbbing headache didn't make it easier at all. A sighed deeply with relief when Beyond managed to open his eyes a little bit.

'Are you okay, B?' asked A. Worry all over his face. 'You're quite flushed.' A placed his hand on his forehead and B saw his eyes widen. ' You have a fever!'

A withdrew his and Beyond grunted when he felt the cool hand of A leave his too warm forehead. A saw his displeasure and seemed troubled what to do next. A walked away and fumbled with things in the bathroom they shared. When he came back he had a glass of water in his right hand and some pills in the other.

'Take these.' He put the pills in his mouth and kept the glass of water to his lips. Beyond did as he said and took the pills. A put the glass down on the nightstand and explained: 'They will help to lower the fever.' He sat down at the edge of the bed and placed his cool hand back against Beyond's forehead.

B closed his eyes when he felt the cooling feeling. He sighed happily. They sat together like that for minutes. Or hours. He couldn't tell exactly how long because he was half asleep the whole time.

'It's almost time for the first lesson of the day,' A said. Beyond's eyes opened a little bit but closed almost immediately.

A smiled. Worry still in his eyes. 'I'll tell Roger and the teacher that you're sick and can't go to school.'

He left the room and Beyond fell asleep once again. Not very long after that A returned. That was surprising 'cause A had to go to the lessons today. He was not lying in bed with a fever. Beyond opened his eyes with more ease than before and he saw A smiling at him.

'Roger said I may take care of you. Probably just 'cause I'm the only one you don't try to creep out every time.' His smile turned into a grin.

'Well you don't have to go to school because of me creeping everyone out and playing pranks on them,' Beyond said. ' You're welcome.'

A laughed. 'Thanks.'

The whole day A had sat next to him and they played some games, talked together or he slept. Also A got some soup for him to eat. Of course A didn't forget to bring some strawberry jam too. Beyond was at that moment very happy that A was his friend.

_Back to today_

It was a very boring Saturday and Beyond and A were playing some chess in the common room. After a few hours of making homework in the library they had done all the homework for the whole weekend. Of course Beyond didn't only make homework there. He had scared a few other children when he hid behind a bookshelf. When the children picked a book from the shelf on the other side they would see his auburn eyes intensely staring at them. I think you can imagine their faces while they ran away screaming.

I was A's turn and he took his time to think about his next move. Beyond sighed and looked out of the window. Before the house was a black car parked. The same car in which he was brought to Wammy's. There was only one difference. Mr. Wammy didn't brought a new kid to Wammy's House, but he took someone away. Mr. Wammy was busy with loading the car with some suitcases. His eyes fell on a boy with the same messy black hair as him who walked over to the car.

'A, look!' Beyond said.

A turned his head away from the chessboard and saw what Beyond saw. His eyes widened in surprise. 'L is going away?!'

Both boys stood up from their chairs and ran as quickly as they could to the front door. Beyond roughly pushed others out of the way while A shouted apologizes. Finally they reached the door and a moment later they were outside. L had almost reached the car. 'Hey, L!'

He had already opened the door of the car but stopped and turned around when he heard Beyond.

'Where… are… you going?' asked A breathless. Beyond and A tried to catch their breath.

L stared at them with his big black eyes. A spark of amusement was seen in them. 'A little bit curious I presume?'

Beyond glared at him. 'No, we just felt like to run… Of course we want to know where you're suddenly going!'

L's amusement changed in seriousness. ' I'm going away from Wammy's to travel around the world. That way I can be closer to my cases.' Beyond opened his mouth to ask something else but L interrupted him. 'And no, you can't know where I'm going to.'

'You're only twelve and already going to travel around the world?' asked A amazed. 'That's amazing!'

'L, please step into the car. We are ready to leave,' said Mr. Wammy. After he said that he stepped into the car himself.

'Well then,' L said while he stepped with one leg into the car. 'A, please continue to study just as well as you do know. And B, please do not try to scare the other children to death.' A nodded and Beyond smirked. After that L closed the door and the car drove away.

'Alright! Now let's scare some children to death!' Beyond said cheerfully.

' B…' A glared at him.

Beyond sighed. ' Alright fine! We continue playing that game of chess. Happy?'

A smiled at him. 'Yes.'


	6. Chapter 6: Hanging on by a thread

**I made this chapter a little longer (I had much inspiration for this one) and I probably don't have internet for the next week so that's another reason to make this chapter longer :)**

**Hope you like it!  
(Though it's a sad chapter and I really don't know if I have to change the rating from T to M for this one...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hanging on by a thread**

_Tick tick tick_. A fifteen year old Beyond lay on his bed reading a book. _Tick tick tick. _After all those years L had returned to Wammy's House for a little while. _Tick tick tick. _A whole day long he was back, but L didn't came to look at how it went with his successors. _Tick tick tick. _

'A, stop that annoying ticking!'

How was he supposed to read with that stupid ticking noise in the background? Even thinking was hard to do with that noise!

A stopped with ticking his pen against his desk and began to turn the pen silently between his fingers. 'Sorry, B.'

Beyond sighed and turned his attention back to the book. He knew his friend was extremely nervous about L. He thought that he did something wrong and L didn't came to look by because of that. Of course A didn't do anything wrong. He was a perfect student as always. Beyond also was a perfect student at school, but not in social stuff. His jokes only became crueler the more older he became. When he was thirteen he caused a book avalanche in the library. A few other children were hit by the falling books and needed some stitches or had big purple blue bruises. The punishment was enormous. No jam, no access to the common room and the library. He had to stay in his room and was only allowed to go to his lessons or diner room when it was time to eat. Yeah… probably not one of his best pranks. But it was- _Tick tick tick_

Beyond's head jerked up when he heard that ticking noise again. 'A! What did I just say about th-.'

Before he could finish his sentence A turned around in his desk chair. 'I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!'

Beyond's mouth snapped shut and stared with wide eyes at his friend. A had never yelled at him before. Whatever he had done A had never yelled at him. A's hands were shaking. His eyes full of torment. 'Why didn't L come to see us or did he call us to come to him?' whined A. His breathing became uneven.

Beyond threw himself of his bed and rushed to A's side. This was one of those moments he questioned A's sanity. Over the years there came more and more of those moments. And it said something if he questioned someone's sanity.

'A, I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. He's probably busy with something and hasn't had the time yet. You know how busy he always is, right?' Beyond tried to calm him down. It didn't seem to work this time. Tears rolled down his cheeks and his hands were still shaking.

Beyond looked worried at his best friend and took his shaking hands between his own. They sat like that in silence for a while. The only sound in the room was A's sobbing.

After some time A spoke again. 'W…What if L thinks I…I'm not good enough anymore to b…be his successor?' stammered he.

'Nonsense, you always did everything you could. Studying hard, being nice to everyone... He would be an idiot if he thought you are not good enough for him!'

A lowered his head so most of his face was hidden behind medium-length brown hear. Still Beyond knew that he was silently crying. He saw the teardrops fall on A's shirt. He looked broken. This was wrong. And he felt something worse was going to happen. Beyond couldn't take it anymore to look at his broken friend and felt like looking up. There were the letters and numbers in red. The letters spelled Alex Coster, but he had never looked at the numbers. He never wanted to know when his friend was going to die. But know he felt like he had to look. Beyond looked at the numbers and froze. The red numbers reached almost zero. If he was correct, and he always was, A had only one more day to live. _Why him? How is it going to happen? _Thousands of questions like that raced through his head. He must and will do something about it. There was no way A, his best friend, was going to die.

_Later that night_

Beyond sneaked through the hallways and tried to avoid every person. Not very much longer he stood before a door. Without knocking he opened the door and closed it behind him. In the room sat a black haired person by his desk. The teenager with dark bags under his eyes looked up to see who entered his room. His eyes looking away from the computer screen he was looking at a moment ago.

'B, what a surprise to see you. Shouldn't you knock before you enter a closed room?' No surprise was seen on his face.

Beyond ignored his question. 'Why didn't you contacted us yet?' blurted he out.

L raised one of his eyebrow a little. 'O, I didn't know I had to contact you immediately. Do you have a problem with that, B?'

'No, I don't care about you contacting me, but A does. Since you're back and after a day still didn't contact with him he… well let just say he was still hiding, probably crying, under his bedcover when I left the room.'

L stared for a moment at him. Face unreadable. 'Why would A do that?'

Beyond rolled his eyes. This guy knew nothing about A. 'He is frightened that you think he's not good enough anymore to be your successor!'

'And why are you here then?'

Beyond almost lost his self-control but managed to keep his anger inside. 'I'm here to ask you to talk to A. Say something to him to set him at rest.'

L stared in silence at him. B thought he was thinking but after a while he still didn't begin to talk.

'You have to calm A down! I tried everything already and nothing helped! Just talk to him, _please!' _ He was not a person who begged for anything, but this was serious. This was for A.

Another silence, but this time L responded. 'I will think about something and talk to him as soon as possible.'

Beyond sighed with relief. L was going to talk to A and everything would be okay.

'Would you please leave my room now?' L asked.

Beyond did not want to be any longer in a room alone with L so he left. Everything would be okay. If he kept saying that to himself he hoped it would.

_The next day_

That morning A still had looked miserable. If Beyond asked him something or talked to him he got little to no response out of him. But L had said he would talk to A, so there was nothing to worry about… right? Desperately Beyond began to seek A, but he was nowhere to be found. Beyond ran through whole Wammy's House in his search for A. Asking everyone who he ran into if they had seen A. They always gave him the answer he didn't want to hear. After searching in every room in Wammy's Beyond shuffled slowly to their room. _A, where are you?_

He opened the door and wanted to walk into the room… but he stopped abruptly when his eyes found A. His eyes found A hanging on a rope to the ceiling fan. His brain couldn't take it anymore and he snapped.

On that moment L was speaking with Mr. Wammy in the office. Until their conversation was interrupted by a horrible scream. A scream that sounded like someone was burned alive. Without hesitating they jumped out of their chairs and rushed to where the sound came from. One floor higher, the floor where the sound came from, they saw Roger running from the other side of the hallway. Together they saw what was probably the cause of the scream. Beyond sat on his knees, staring in shock at the dead body of his best and only friend. More children gathered in the hallway, curious at what had happened in the room. Roger quickly came to his senses and began to sent the children away. Away from the room that no one else must see. Mr. Wammy tried to take Beyond away from the scene, but he got no response from the boy. All he could do was sitting with tears in his eyes and staring at his friend that was alive when he saw him that morning. One thought kept repeating in his shocked brain. _L didn't talk to him._

_Around midnight_

L couldn't sleep through all the events of that day. Not that he slept a lot anyway. He was in the need for something with a lot of sugar in it. While entering the dark kitchen he walked to the fridge. Maybe there was some left-over cake. But he did not make it till the fridge. A dark figure jumped on him out of nowhere and pinned him to the wall. He tried to free himself but his attacker seemed stronger.

'Because of you he is _dead_,' sounded a cold voice. It was the voice of Beyond!

'You said to me you were going to talk to him, but you didn't.'

L felt Beyond's hands loosen his grip on him but before he could run the hands replaced on his neck. They held a strong grip on his throat.

'Why didn't you talk to him? Did you think you were to good for him?' hissed Beyond. L could see his face know through the dark. What he saw on his face made him a little afraid. That and the hands on his neck were slowly suffocating him. Just a little air could reach his lungs.

'I…I didn't want…to…' L tried to speak but it was hard without much air.

'Oh? You didn't want to? Too bad 'cause A is still dead!' Beyond's voice was beginning to sound hysterical. 'You have his blood on your hands! It's your fault that he turned insane in the first place!' His hands were more tighter against L's throat. L was wheezing now. His eyes now frightened. ' You don't give a damn about your successors, isn't it? We are just your _back-up_!'

Black spots were now beginning to form in L's eyesight. Sounds were beginning to sound muffled and his head was spinning. Was this his end then? Would be the last thing he saw be Beyond's furious face? But no, his life wasn't gonna end like this.

'Who is there?' the voice of Roger sounded in the hallway. 'Whoever it is, no late night snacks!'

His footsteps came closer to the kitchen. Beyond looked conflicted about what he had to do, but he did it. He let L go and he fell immediately on the floor. Still wheezing L leaned against the wall. Beyond quickly picked up his backpack from the place he had hidden it and was about to run away. Before he did that he stopped before L. 'There'll come a day you will pay for this,' Beyond hissed. 'That I'll promise!'

And with those words he vanished into the night. Forever leaving Wammy's House behind.


	7. Chapter 7: Surviving on my own

**Chapter 7: Surviving on my own**

He was walking for hours in the grass next to a road when the sun finally appeared. He couldn't rest for longer than a few minutes before starting to walk again. If he stopped they may find him. He had almost killed L. Beyond was sure they were going to search for him. Probably not a public search because they had to explain everything that happened to the police. About L. And nobody could now anything about the popular new detective. No, they would look for him quietly. He had tried to strangle L and in their eyes he was dangerous. Not only for himself but also for all the people around him. That was what he thought at least. He didn't forget his promise to L. There will come a day he made L pay for what he did to A and himself. But first he had to care for himself. For the first time in forever he was alone. He had to survive on his own in this big world. With only his backpack and his mother's necklace safely in his pocket he had to go as far as he could from Wammy's House. London was his first priority. It was a very big city with many opportunities to find a place to stay, get some more money and of course to hide. That leaves one problem. After walking for hours he had no idea how far it was to London. He was tired, hungry and his feet hurt. Not what you can call a good begin of the day.

Beyond walked for another hour and he almost collapsed when he heard the sound of a big car behind him. Had they found him already? Just before he wanted to jump into the bushes he saw that the big car was a truck. Without thinking with his head and only with his tired feet he started waving at the truck. A miracle happened and the truck stopped. Beyond sighed deep with relief. Finally no more walking! The door of the passenger side opened and a low voice said: 'Come on in kid! Where are you going to?'

Beyond saw a man in the driver's seat with greasy dirty hair. And that was actually the description of all of the man. Dirty. His clothes looked like they weren't washed in months and he was sure the man didn't brushed his teeth a lot. He looked like he was in his thirties and there was something in his eyes that rang the alarm bells in his head.

'I need to go to London,' Beyond said carefully. He was smart enough to know to not trust this man.

'Ah, London! Well this is you're lucky day. I'm just on my way to London.'

Beyond doubted if he should step into the truck, but then his feet almost pushed him forward. He could survive this ride to London, right? He stepped into the truck and closed the door. Now he could smell the stank of sweat.

'Okay, fasten your seatbelt,' the man said while starting the truck. 'And here we go!'

Beyond did what the man said and took a quick look at him. 'Why don't have you fastened your seatbelt?'

'Because I don't have to listen to myself, do I?' The man laughed and Beyond felt all the hairs on his body stand up.

'Oh and my name is Paul by the way.'

'Blake.' No way he was going to say his real name to Paul.

'What a fun name! I had a buddy in high school who also had that name. But in our third year he had problems with some girls. They claimed he had… How old are you by the way?'

'Fifteen.'

'Oh well, old enough for me,' said Paul and he continued his story.

Beyond thought of his tired feet and that was the only reason why he stayed in the truck. As the story continued his eyes slowly closed of exhausting. The last thing he heard was Paul babbling about the weird things he and his friends did in high school.

After some time Beyond opened his eyes. The truck stood still. But that was not the reason he woke up. Someone was poking him in his shoulder. He looked next to him and saw Paul poking him with his finger.

'Sorry to wake you kid, but I need to tell you that I'm going to get some coffee. London is still two hours away. You need something too?'

'No thanks, I'm okay. I'll stay in the truck.'

Paul shrugged. 'Well if that's what you want. I'll be back soon.'

Paul left the truck and walked to the gas station. Beyond sighed. Now he was awake and he knew he wasn't sleepy enough to fall asleep again. So he began to stare at Paul's stuff in the truck cabine. A lot of empty beer cans, candy wrappers and other junk. He hoped Paul didn't drink the beer when he needed to drive. The staring became very boring after awhile. So he reached for the glove compartment. Beyond opened it and began to search for any interesting stuff. He didn't forget to check outside the windows in case Paul came back. There were a lot of stuff in it that he didn't dare to touch. For example some magazines with half naked women in it. Not that he was afraid for some magazines of course, but he could tell by only the look of it that the pages looked sticky… gross. But he was rewarded with a beautiful knife in the back of the compartment. It was a pretty big knife and not just a butter knife, but a knife to stab someone with. You could call it a dagger. He put it in his backpack. You never know, it could be handy some time. Beyond had just closed the glove compartment when Paul returned.

'Aah, you can never drink enough coffee,' said Paul satisfied. He climbed into the truck cabine and started the truck again. 'Here we go! London were almost there!'

Beyond sighed. This were gonna be two looong hours.

After two hours they finally arrived in the centre of London. Beyond was was very relieved he could go away from Paul. He hated this man more and more with each word he spoke. The moment the truck stopped Beyond threw the door open and jumped out.

'In a hurry, kid?'

Beyond didn't respond to that and simply turned his head a little so he could face Paul for the last time. 'Thanks for the ride. Bye.'

As he turned and started to walk away he flinched a bit when he heard Paul horrible laugh.

'You're welcome! See ya, kid!

Beyond really hoped he would never see that man again. He began to run away into the big city.

After he thought the distance between him and Paul was big enough he began to think about what he needed to do now. The first priority was finding shelter and some food. But to him London was huge. He had never been in such a big city. Everywhere around him were people. After he took a good look around he saw he stood in the middle of a market. There were stalls with flowers, clothing, food and more. Beyond clutched at his stomach when it began to growl at the sight of so much food. He hadn't eaten for way too long. Time for some shopping. Of course he had some money in his backpack but not much. So instead of spending the money he sneaked to a stall with fruits. The owner was busy with talking to another customer and looked like he wasn't paying much attention. Perfect. Quickly Beyond grabbed two apples and disappeared in the large crowd after that. He put one apple in his backpack for later and began to eat the other apple. Finally some food! But now began the hard task. Finding a place where he could stay.

It was already getting dark when he walked through a sort of ghetto. The buildings were old and worn. Many of them had wooden planks for windows and doors. He's not that stupid to walk through such a neighborhood unarmed though. With his knife ready in his hand he creeped cautiously from street to street. Luckily he saw no one. After some time he discovered an empty building. There were wooden planks by the windows and the door, but he managed to move a loose plank. The opening was big enough for him squeeze through. Beyond replaced the plank and turned to see his new home. It was pitch black. He search for a flashlight in his backpack. He knew for sure he had one. And after a short search he found the flashlight. He would find a better light source later. For now this was it. He was in London and had shelter too. Beyond sat on the ground against a wall and grabbed the last apple from his backpack. He smiled satisfied and took a bite.


	8. Chapter 8: Bloody meeting

**Chapter 8: Bloody meeting**

In two years a lot of things can change. Beyond had grown a few centimeters and knew the big city he lived in. It's amazing what you can do if you know the right people and places. For example: the crowded places, like markets or tourists attractions, were perfect for stealing wallets. If you were lucky there was quite some money in them. After three months he met a guy who sold drugs. Beyond lent his brain to him in exchange for a small percentage of the profits. He was smart enough to come up with strategies to sell the drugs safely so the police never found out about it. Of course he refused if that guy said he could take some too. It would be very bad for his mind and he needed it now more than ever. Money and therefore food weren't a problem anymore. And finally after living for two years in that empty cold building Beyond had enough money to move to a better home. It was not much, but it was better. His new home was a small appartement with 1 big room, a small kitchen and a small bathroom. In the big room there was a table, couch, an old televison and a bed that was pretty large for one person, but probably a little small for two. How was he supposed to know that exactly? Surviving on his own and only caring for himself was all he did. He didn't gave a damn thing about others. Until that day…

_That day_

Beyond walked around in his new neighbourhood. It was not much better than the ghetto one, but it was slightly better. He wasn't scared and always had his knife with him. He had some practise with it because the problems he had sometimes in the past. There were always people who wanted more drugs for a lower price and they acted sometimes agressive. After they did something like that Beyond made sure they could never bother him again.

'HELP ME!'

Beyond stopped abruptly and turned his head to where the yell came from.

'PLEASE SOMEBODY!' screamed the voice. It sounded like a girl.

He rushed through the streat and stood still when he heard that the screams came from a dead end alley. Curious as he was he looked around the corner of the wall. A man had pinned a girl to the wall in the alley. The girl had dark hair and a rusty red colored leather jacket. The girl struggled to get lose of the man's hold, but he was too strong for her.

'This is your own fault, you stupid bitch!' The man closed one hand around the girl's throat while pinning her with his body to the wall. The girl tried to scream again but only a little squeal came out of her.

'Do you know what happends to people who try to steal from me?' He pulled the girl from the wall and slammed her hard against it. Earning a strangled yelp the man grinned at the girl and began to strangle her for real.

Beyond was troubled about what happened. Would he help her or let her die? His eyes looked at the red numbers and letters above their heads. To his suprise the numbers were different than you would think. The numbers above the girl's head were not almost at zero, but the man's were. A grin appeared on his face. The man was about to die anyway, so why not make some fun? Without more hesitation he took his knife and walked soundless behind the man. The girl's eyes widened when she saw Beyond, but the man noticed too late what she was looking at. The knife sunk deep into the back of the man and punctured one of his his lungs. Immediately the man let go of the girl and she felt on the ground while trying to get more air. The man felt on the ground too, trying to catch his breath, but all he got was his lungs, throat and mouth full of blood. Beyond looked interested at the man who now was making horrible chocking and gurgling sounds. Barely a minute later the sounds stopped and the man became silent. His empty eyes staring at the sky. Beyond sighed. They always died too fast to his liking. The girl sitting on the ground was staring at him.

'What?' snapped Beyond. He grabbed his knife and began to wipe it clean with the man's clothes.

'Thank you,' the girl said, almost whispering.

Beyond spinned around when he cleaned his knife and began to walk away. Not caring to say something to the girl on the ground.

'Wait!' He heard footsteps running after him. She didn't plan to follow him, did she? He stopped irritated and looked at the girl who caught up with him.

'What do you want from me?' He saw the girl cringe a bit when he looked her into the eyes. Beyond noticed that her eyes were the same dark brown as her hair.

'Well…' the girl began. 'I thought that I… maybe…maybe…'

'Just say it already!'

'I thought that I maybe could stay with you,' she quickly finished her sentence. 'I got nothing and I have no idea how to live this way.'

Beyond snorted. 'Yeah, I saw that.' She opened her mouth to say something but Beyond cut her off. 'Just be thankfull that I saved you're pitiful life and go home.'

He turned around but before he could take a step he felt a hand on his shoulder. The girl had grabbed him and swung him around again to face her. He expected to see tears or something like that, but instead he stared right into her determined eyes.

'No, I'm not going home. I'm never going back to there.' She leaned slightly more forward. 'Never.'

Beyond could feel her warm breath when she said that last word. She was so close that the only thing he could do was staring back in those warm dark eyes. On the outside it was impossible to see what he thought. On the inside he was conflicted. For so long now he had survived on his own. And there was a possibility that this girl could cause trouble. Though he didn't thought this girl had the strength to attack him.

'Please,' she said softly. Beyond was taken out of his thoughts when he heard her voice again. 'I don't want to be alone.'

Beyond looked at the red numbers again. They were not near zero right now, but she wouldn't have much longer to live than a year. So it didn't matter that much if he let her alone. But on the other hand he didn't had to care or protect her that long if she stayed.

He sighed. 'Fine.'

Her eyes stared to sparkle with happiness when she heard his answer. 'Thank you!' She threw her arms around him and hugged him happily.

Immediately he stepped out of her embrace. 'Don't do that,' he grunted. He started walking to his place. The girl began to walk next to him. She still had a smile on her face.

'I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Dani.'

Of course Beyond already saw her name, Dani Grey. But he wouldn't say that to her. Just like his real name.

'You can call me Blake.'

* * *

**Review if you liked it, it makes me happy :)  
I'm trying to think of good ideas for the next chapters, so if you have any just let me know :D**


	9. Chapter 9: A dangerous delivery

**I placed a picture of Dani on my Deviantart. The link to my Deviantart is on my profile :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A dangerous delivery**

'Why are you going to do something like that?' asked Dani. 'It's dangerous!'

Beyond had told her that he needed to go away that night for a delivery. It was the first time he needed to do that since she lived with him in the small appartement. It had been a week since he saved her and living together went well so far. She appeared at first to complain that she had to sleep on the couch, but after a short silence she changed her mind and didn't complain about it. Luckily for him she didn't, 'cause there was no way he was going to sleep on the couch. It was his house anyway.

'I explained to you earlier that I need to do this to get money. Otherwise I can't pay this appartement anymore and you're going to live alone on the street again,' aswered Beyond.

'It's still dangerous to do,' muttered Dani. 'What if something happens to you?'

He sighed. Was she really that worried about his safety? They knew each other for a week!

'I don't think I'll be in that much danger. I can take care of myself, alright? Besides…' He looked at Dani who was sitting on the couch. 'Why do you care? If I die you have a appartment for you alone until you have to pay and they kick you out.'

'Without you I was dead by now so why would I want you dead? That solves nothing!'

'Oh and what do you think is the solution to your stupid problem then?'

Dani's eyes turned away from him and stared at the ground. He could see she was trying to think of an idea. Not that anything would change his mind. He had to do that delivery. He needed money for the appartment, but alsof or his strawberry jam!

'Well I'm going. See you later,' said Beyond while he stood up from his bed and walked over to the door.

'I'm going with you!'

Beyond froze. _She was going to do what?! _Slowly he turned around and saw Dani putting her jacket on. When she was done with that she walked to Beyond and stopped before him.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Aren't you going? You're blocking the door.'

'You just said it's dangerous to do and now you're going with me? Did you bumped your head too hard against the wall last week or something?'

'Why would you care about me putting myself in danger? If I die you can be alone again like before.' A grin spread across her face. She was using what he said to her before. 'So are _we_ going already, Blake?'

Beyond shook his head in confusion. Everytime he thought to know what Dani would do she did something unpredictable.

'Fine we're going! But don't blame me if something happens with you!' grumbled he.

They had no car so they had to use the underground and walked the rest. After Beyond picked up the package by the drugs guy they traveled to the place in London where they were supposed to deliver the package. Of course this didn't happen in very light and crowded places. It wasn't in a dead end alley. He wasn't that stupid. It was a dark street with only one blinking streetlight. On both sides old abandoned houses. Here and there big dustbins made of iron. Beyond and Dani stopped in the middle of the street close by the streetlight. In the corner of his eyes he saw Dani's hands shaking. Her face showed she was obvious nervous and afraid.

'Control yourself,' whispered Beyond. 'You must not let them show that you're afraid.'

'Sorry, I'll try,' she whispered back. He heard her take a deep breath and after a moment her hands stopped shaking and her face didn't show her fear anymore. Though she looked very tens. He couldn't help himself to admire how she took control of herself so quickly.

Then something moved before them. Three guys walked through the street towards Dani and him. They stopped about three meters before them. The guy in the middle spoke first: 'Do you have the package?'

'Yes, I have the package here.' He showed them the package in his arms. 'Do you have the money you have to pay for it?'

Beyond took a quick look at the name of the guy in the middle. The red letters showed the name Ian Jones.

'Depends on it. Has the package exactly what we asked for?' Ian smirked. 'I don't like to be tricked.'

'Well that's something we have in common,' said Beyond. 'Let's exchange.'

On the same moment Beyond and Ian walked to the middle so they were standing in the middle of the blinking light of the streetlight. On the same time they swapped the stuff. Beyond gave him the package and Ian gave a packet of biljets. Immediately after they exchanged they walked back to their places. Beyond stood next to Dani and counted quickly the money while Ian and his guys looked into the package. They had given the correct amount of money, but they didn't look that happy.

'This is less than I paid for,' said Ian.

'You're lying. In that package is exactly what you asked for.'

Ian got that creepy smirk on his face again. 'Oh well, I suppose that there was a misunderstanding. Not a problem, just give me a quarter of that money back.'

Beyond felt this situation was going in the wrong direction. 'No money back. You have what you paid for.'

'That's too bad. That means I have to get it back myself.' Ian grimaced.

One moment later Ian and his companions had guns in their hands. Beyond pushed Dani behind one of those large iron dustbins and jumped after her. Next to his head he felt a bullet fly by and two hit the dustbin. Dani shot out a cry of fear when she heard the shots of the guns. Beyond thought fast and picked up a broken beer bottle which lay on the ground. It was a good thing that not everybody threw their trash into the dustbins. He looked over the dustbin and with a good aim he threw the broken bottle to the left guy's head. A shout was heard followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground.

'Get him!' shouted Ian furious. Footsteps came closer and Beyond grabbed his knife. He concentrated on the footsteps and thrust his knife right on time into the chest of the guy who appeared. He fell dead on the ground. Beyond grabbed the gun of the ground and hid behind the dustbin before Ian had a right aim on him. Ian was cursing very badly.

'You think you're stronger than me? Come out from behind that dustbin and show your face like a man!'

Beyond tried looking over the dustbin to get an aim on Ian, but he had to duck before he could shoot himself.

'Damn it!' he murmered.

'What now?'

Beyond turned to Dani and saw she was not in shock or something. He gave her his knife. 'Wave with the knife above the dustbin to distract him, but don't let your hand above the dustbin,' he whispered.

Dani nodded. 'Okay.'

'Now!'

Dani waved with the knife above the dustbin and a bullet flew right next to it. On the same moment Beyond jumped away from the dustbin and shot. The bullet hit Ian in his leg, but Ian shot back before he sank to the ground. He was fast and before Beyond could dodge the bullet he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He gasped when he felt the pain and blood made his shirt wet. He fell on his back and couldn't find the strength to get up.

'BLAKE!' he heard Dani cry out.

There was a scream of agony from Ian and the sound of a body that hit the ground. _What happened?_

'Blake! Where are you hit?' He saw Dani kneeling beside him. Though his vision was a little blurry.

'Sh…shoulder,' said Beyond softly. His voice not louder than a whisper.

'Okay, don't worry. Better the shoulder than your heart, right?'

Her voice sounded far away. Dark spots began to form in his vision. He wanted to react to her words, but his body didn't listen anymore. The pain numbed and all sounds of Dani's voice disappeared in the distance. Everything went black.

_Hours later_

Slowly but surely he woke up. His shoulder stung a little, but the pain felt less than before he lost consciousness. Beyond opened his eyes and saw that he was lying in his own bed. _How did I get here? _He turned his head a little to the side and there was the answer. Dani was kneeling beside the bed with her arms on the blanket. Her head lay on her arms as she slept. The corners of his mouth moved a little up, forming a small smile. Beyond poked her in her arm. Her head flew upwards and she saw he was awake.

'How are you feeling?'

'As if I've been shot,' he replied. Dani chuckled at his answer.

Beyond examined his shoulder that was shot and discovered that his shirt was gone. His shoulder was swathed in bandages. It looked very professional.

He stared surprised back at Dani. 'Did you do this?'

Dani nodded. 'Yes, I know pretty much about first aid things. In the past my… father was a doctor. I was always curious and read a lot of his books he had for his job.'

Beyond waited for her to continue, but she didn't. _If her father had such a great job why would she run away from home? _He would ask later. She looked like she didn't want to tell more about it right now anyway.

'Well by seeing how you swathed my shoulder I think you're a good student if you learned this by only reading books.'

Her cheeks turned a little pink and she looked away from his gaze. Her lips formed a smile. 'Thanks.'


	10. Chapter 10: Pickpocketing and running

**Chapter 10: Pickpocketing and running**

It was long time ago he took a walk in London. Mostly he felt himself uncomfortable with all those people around him, but sometimes he felt the need to go out. Breath in some fresh air. Not that it was his only reason why it was a while ago since he gave London a visit. Normally he traveled around the world so he could be close by his case that he had at that moment. But for now he stayed at Wammy's House for a little while. There were three little children who were his new successors. He needed to be closer to them than the ones before. Otherwise there was a 67% chance it could end badly like before.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it up with his thumb and index finger.

'Hello, Watari.'

'_L, I'm sorry to disturb your walk, but do you need me to pick you up soon?'_

'Not necessarily.' He frowned. 'Why do you ask? Am I needed at Wammy's?'

'_No need to worry, L! Roger and I have everything under control.'_

He heard right away that Watari was hiding something. He sighed. 'Please tell me what happened and don't tell me that nothing has happened.'

Watari chuckled. There was nothing he could hide from the young detective. '_A few children came to my office to tell me Mello is throwing a tantrum. It seems his anger is aimed at Near and now he's busy with throwing toys at the little boy and everyone who comes near him. Roger is at the moment trying to calm him down with the help of Matt._

L was not surprised by the thought of Mello throwing a tantrum. It happened quite often. 'And what caused his tantrum this time?' he asked curious.

'_I heard he stepped on some lego that scattered all over the floor in the common room. I'm sure you can guess who was building a tower with the lego.'_

Everyone would know the answer to that. You didn't need to be a genius to know. 'I understand. Please Watari, go and help Roger calm Mello down. I can stay a little longer here.'

He didn't wait for a reply, as normal, and put the mobile back in his pocket. He slouched further through the streets of London.

* * *

'Alright, you know what to do?'

Dani nodded enthusiastically. 'Yes! Can I try again now?'

Beyond scanned the crowded area and pointed at a woman. 'Try that one.'

After she saw who he pointed at she walked casually to her victim. Beyond watched her closely. They were here so he could learn Dani how to pickpocket. Dani had cared for his wound for a few weeks and now he was almost healed. In those few weeks he began to trust Dani every day more and more. Because of what she did for him, Beyond felt he had to return a favor. Learning her to pickpocket like a pro would give her the opportunity to earn money herself. If they ever were separated she could survive on her own. At least for a little while.

Dani returned with a big smile on her face. 'I think I know how to do it now!' She showed him the wallet.

Beyond returned her smile with a grin. 'Good work, Dani. We're gonna try it a few more times, but not here. It's important to not pickpocket to many people at the same place. Otherwise someone may see you do it.'

They walked away from the current area and tried to find a new perfect spot to pickpocket. When they were in the middle of a street with on either sides shops Beyond stopped abruptly. Dani was puzzled why he had stopped, but then she saw what had attracted his attention. He was staring with wide eyes to a shop. A jam shop. Dani chuckled when she saw his amazed face. 'You can go and take a look in the shop you know.'

He turned to her, still amazed. 'How can I not know of this shop?!'

Dani shrugged. 'I didn't know it existed either. Maybe it's new.'

A moment later Beyond rushed into the shop. Dani followed him and she was surrounded by jam jars. Everywhere in the shop stood jars full of jam. This was gonna be a loooong day.

And she was right. After what felt like hours they were still stuck in the jam shop. It was so boring! She wanted to pickpocket a few people more.

'Blake? I'm going outside, okay?'

'Yeah, I see you there.'

Dani sighed and walked out of the shop. He said she did very good pickpocketing people so why not try it herself? Until now he had helped her everytime by looking for a good victim. It was time to look for a victim herself!

She looked around and saw a man a little further down the street. His wallet clearly visible in the back pocket of his pants. Without any more hesitation she began to run. When Dani reached the man she ran full into the man's back. While he was startled to notice anything she took the wallet quickly but carefully out of his back pocket. She hide the wallet in the pocket of her jacket and gave the man an innocent look as he turned around.

'Watch where you're going!' he said irritated.

'I'm sorry! I'll watch better next time!'

The man muttered something what didn't sound very nice and walked away.

She did it! She did it without any help! Blake had to know this! Dani turned and began her way back to the jam shop. But after a few steps she saw the messy black hair of Blake. His back was turned to her so he couldn't see her coming. She ran right into his back and threw her arms around him. 'Blake! I did it! I managed to pickpocket a guy without your help!' said Dani joyous.

'I beg your pardon.'

Dani let go of him. 'Have you already forgotten about it? Did you eat so much jam so that your brain isn't working properly anymore?'

Blake turned around and he stared confused at her. 'My name is not Blake.'

His voice sounded a lot like Blake's, but there was something different about it. Then she saw it. This guy wasn't Blake! Now she took a good look at him she saw this guy had black eyes, not auburn, and he had dark bags under his eyes. And Blake wore a black shirt that day, not white!

'Oh! I…I'm sorry. I've mistaken you with someone else.'

His black eyes stared intensely at her as if he was trying to look right into her thoughts. 'If you have mistaken me with someone else, does that mean he looks a lot like me?'

Dani fumbled nervously with the rim of her jacket. Why didn't that guy just walk away after she apologized? 'I gotta go.'

She wanted to go away as quickly as possible from him, but before Dani was a few steps further she was held back by a hand on her shoulder. 'Didn't you mentioned a moment earlier that you pickpocket someone? Because if that's the case I'm afraid I have to inform the police.'

_Time to run! _Dani kicked hard backwards. She heard a hiss of pain and the hand on her shoulder loosened it's grip a bit. One moment later she was running as fast as she could through the street. But when Dani dared to look behind she saw the creepy guy ran after her.

* * *

L was completely surprised when he felt the arms around him.

'Blake! I did it! I managed to pickpocket a guy without your help!' sounded the voice of a girl. _Blake? And did she said she pickpocket someone?'_

'I beg your pardon,' said L. A little confusion was heard in his voice.

The arms let go of him. 'Have you already forgotten about it? Did you eat so much jam so that your brain isn't working properly anymore?'

_The person she had mistaken him for probably looked a lot like him _and _ate a lot of jam… There was a person who was missing and had both things in common._

He turned around to face her and saw a girl around his age. 'My name is not Blake.'

She stared at him for a moment and he saw her eyes widen. 'Oh! I…I'm sorry. I've mistaken you with someone else.'

L kept staring at her. _Could the person she knew, Blake, be Beyond Birthday?_

He asked her another question and she became very nervous. _She's definitely hiding something._

'I gotta go.'

The girl tried to run away, but before she was out of his reach he grabbed he shoulder. 'Didn't you mentioned a moment earlier that you pickpocket someone? Because if that's the case I'm afraid I have to inform the police.' _He had to take her with him and question her about Beyond. This was the very first clue he had found after Beyond had run away from Wammy's House. _Then he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He hissed from the pain and before he could stop her the girl was already running. _I'm not going to lose you. _L ran after the girl while taking his phone out of his pocket. He tried to call Watari, but no one picked up the phone at Wammy's. _They are probably still busy with Mello. _Hep ut his phone back and didn't lose the girl out of his sight.

* * *

After some time Beyond noticed Dani wasn't with him anymore. He remembered her saying going outside so he left the shop. Dani was nowhere in sight. After looking left and right he decided to go right. There were many girls, but no one was Dani. Then he heard a sharp hiss a few meters before him. He took a look at the guy and his eyes widened with fear. L stood just a few meters away. When L started running further away from him he saw something that almost gave him a heart attack. L was chasing after Dani! _No, no no! This can't be happening!_

Before he knew it he was running. He had to save Dani before L catched her. He followed them through many streets. His condition wasn't that good after the rest he had to take after he was shot and he began to lose L and Dani. At that moment he remembered the area they ran into. Dani rushed into an alley with L after her, but Beyond ran a little further. After that he had to turn a few times left and right. He hoped Dani would run where he was going to.

And he was right. He stopped before the high wal land listened to the voices on the other side. Dani was threatening L and kept saying to stay away from her. Beyond rushed to a trash can and placed it against the wall. He climbed on i tand could see what happened on the other side of the wall. Dani was right under him.

'Dani!'

She looked up and shrieked. 'Blake!'

Beyond leaned over the wall with his arms outstretched. Dani understood his plan and grabbed his hands.

'Beyond!' growled L as he sprinted towards Dani trying to grab her, but it was too late. Beyond had already lifted Dani up and she was out of L's reach. She climbed over the wall and landed on the ground. Before he jumped of the trash can he gave L a smirk. L just stared at him. His eyes full of black fire. Then Beyond jumped down, grabbed Dani by her arm, and together they escaped to safety.


	11. Chapter 11: Trust

**Chapter 11: Trust**

The summer had clearly begun as the heat of the sun warmed London. It was the hottest summer in decades! Beyond lay motionless on his bed. Small beads of sweat glinted on his forehead. Trying to move was almost impossible with this heat. Dani let out an exasperated sigh and she turned her head of the couch to look at Beyond.

'Why can't we go outside? I'm sure it's better to catch some fresh air.'

'We can't go outside the appartement. I told you that earlier!'

Just a few days earlier they came across L. Beyond was very sure L had some people in the city to look out for them. Dani had mentioned to go on a airplane and fly far away to another country, but that would be dangerous too. Surely L monitored all airports in the area.

For a while they continue lying in silence. Trying to ignore the terrible heat.

The silence broke when Beyond groaned. 'I think my brain is melting. Why does my head hurts so much!'

On that moment Dani got an idea. She jumped of the couch and grabbed her sunglasses. It's not a very good disguise, but it's something. Before running out of the appartment she said: 'Be right back!'

'Be careful!' yelled Beyond after her. He could go and follow her, but his body didn't allow any movement at all.

Not very much longer after Dani ran away, she came back. She threw her sunglasses off and walked over to the bed where Beyond still lay on. He was half asleep half awake when he felt Dani sit on his bed. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw she was holding two transparant cups. They were filled with a pink liquid. She handed him a cup.

'I bought some iced strawberry smoothies to cool off a little bit,' Dani explained.

Beyond took the smoothie and felt the cold cup cooling his hands. He took a sip and tasted the delicious flavor of strawberries. Suddenly he felt something colds against his forehead. He looked surprised at Dani who helt her smoothie against his head. He sighed relieved at the cold feeling on his head. She smiled at him when she saw his face.

'Is your brain still melting?'

'Uhhm… No thank you,' he mumbled.

She chuckled. 'You're welcome. Of course we don't want you to get sick or something like that. I learned it could cause problems if your temperature is too high.'

'Oh yes, you said before that your father was a doctor. Why would you run away if your father has a good job and stuff?'

Dani's smile immediately disappeared. Her eyes avoided his glance. She shifted on the bed so she sat more comfortable on the bed. Her eyes looked up again and saw that he still was waiting for her answer.

'Do you really want to know?' she said uneasy.

'Yes, I would like to know how you ended up all alone here in London.'

'Alright then…' Dani sighed and took a sip of her smoothie.

'My dad was a doctor and everything in my life was perfect. But… then my dad got in a car-accident. They said he was dead in one blow. My mom changed after that. She became mad with grief. She numbed herself with a lot of alcohol and drugs to forget the pain. I'm sure you know how expensive that stuff is so after some time we had almost no money left. My mom was often angry at me for no reason and she became very aggressive. After a while I had enough of it. I lost the hope that she would ever get better and I left.'

They didn't look at each other as they sat together in silence. The smoothie cups empty.

'Well, I think we have that in common.'

Dani is startled when she hears him talking again. Her head jerked up. 'What?' she asked confused.

'Long ago my parents died in a car accident too,' he said softly. Finally he looked Dani in the eyes again. There were no tears in his auburn eyes, but they seemed very sad. 'I've never seen them again.'

Dani sobbed smothered and gave him a comforting hug. Beyond didn't push her away this time and returned her hug.

'At least we have each other now, Blake,' said Dani a little hoarsely.

Beyond sigh deeply when he heard his fake name. 'You can call me Beyond.'

She loosened her arms around him to look at him. 'What do you mean?'

'I didn't trust you the first time we met so I lied about my name.'

'So… you trust me now?'

Beyond nodded slowly. 'Yes… I think I do.'

Dani smiled from ear to ear and hugged him tightly.

'I trust you too… Beyond,' she murmured close to his ear.

They sat like that for a long time. Not feeling the heat of the summer as they only felt the comfortable warmth of each other. A new feeling warming their hearts.


	12. Chapter 12: Those brief moments with you

**Chapter 12: Those brief moments with you**

'Catch!'

Beyond caught the jam jar on time and looked shocked at Dani. 'Don't throw with my jam, please! What if I didn't caught it? It would be crashed on the floor, that is jam murder!'

Dani laughed, but stopped when she saw Beyond was serious. She rolled her eyes. 'I was pretty sure you would catch it and if you didn't I could've buy you a new one anyway.'

He muttered something inaudible and began to scoop the strawberry jam out of the jar with his fingers. Dani stared with a grin at him as he began to scoop the sweet jam into his mouth. She saw him do this for a few months now. At first she thought it was weird maybe even scary. But now all she could do is smile when she saw him enjoying the sweet substance. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. Dani sat next to Beyond on the couch and before he knew what her plan was she scooped a bit jam out the jar with her index finger. His mouth fell open in surprise when she ate his jam.

'That…that's my jam,' he stammered.

Dani giggled at his expression and scooped again some jam with her finger. 'It's time you learn to share.'

'I'm already sharing my appartment with you! Why do I need to share my jam with you too?'

She nodded. 'That's true, and if you really don't like me stealing some of your jam why don't you push me away or take the jar out of my reach?'

He fell silent at her question. Beyond knew she had a point. If he wanted her to stop stealing his jam he could push her of the couch with ease or something like that.

He sighed and held the jam jar between them so both could reach the jam. 'Fine, take some jam.'

'Thank you! That's really sweet of you!' She gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

Beyond turned almost as red as the strawberry jam and he avoided eye contact. He felt the corners of his mouth going up and before he knew it he was smiling. Sharing his strawberry jam with Dani wasn't actually that bad…

* * *

The season changed and the warm summer became a rainy autumn. The leaves of the trees were getting the warm colors of red, yellow and orange and left a colorfull sight on the streets. That day Beyond had agreed with Dani's pleading to go outside. It was a while ago since L had seen them so the chance to get caught was smaller. The rain fell from the sky in big raindrops. That's why Dani and himself were walking now in an large inside shopping centre. He would never confess it out loud, but it was nice to be under the people again. Not that he ever got bored with Dani around.

'Look! Can we do that?' Dani said excited.

Without waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her to a photo booth.

'Dani, I'm not sure if it's safe to make photo's of us. What if someone finds it and L gets to see the picture?'

Dani stopped pulling him into the photo boot and pouted. Her big brown eyes practically begged him to make a picture with her. 'Not even one picture?'

Beyond stared silently at her.

'Please?' she said and looked back at him with those puppy eyes.

He sighed defeated. 'Alright, one picture.'

After his words had just left his mouth he was pulled into the photo booth.

'Okay, how are we gonna stand for the photo?' Dani asked. She hadn't thought about that yet.

Beyond didn't hesitate and threw his arm around her shoulder and held her. 'Good enough?'

Dani giggled nervously. 'Yes.' She smiled when she felt the warmth of his body close to her. His arms safely around her. 'This should be good enough.'

After the photo was made and Dani took it out of the machine she smiled at the cute picture. She knew it wasn't safe to keep photo's of Beyond and herself, but she just had to have a tangible memory of her time with Beyond.

* * *

After they spent the whole day at the shopping centre they were back at the appartement. Beyond had thrown himself on his bed. Tired of the whole day walking. He heard Dani move and a sound of a pen clicking followed. He lifted his head to look what she was doing and saw her writing something on the back of the picture that they made that day.

'What are you doing?' he asked while he stood up and walked over to her.

'I'm writing our names,' she answered and she showed him the names Beyond and Dani on the back of the picture.

'You know that's not gonna help with our safety, right? If you lose it and somebody finds it that person will not only know our faces but our names too.'

Dani thought about that for a moment and offered the picture to him. 'You keep it then. If you're afraid I will lose it you can keep the picture safe.'

Beyond took the picture and looked at the happy faces on it. 'Thanks, I will.'

He put the photo in the pocket of his jeans and felt something else in it. It was the necklace he kept with him for all those years. The necklace with the blood red teardrop charm that was of his mother. Finally he thought of a good purpose for the necklace.

'I've got something for you to keep as well.'

Dani's eyes widened when she saw the beautiful necklace he pulled out of his pocket.

'It's the most precious possession I have,' he said while pulling her hair out of her neck and fastened the necklace around her neck. 'I gave it as a present for my mother when I was little, but I think it suits you just as well.'

Dani was speechless and stared at the necklace that lay around her neck now.

'Dani?' said Beyond concerned. 'Are you ok-'

He was stopped mid-sentence as Dani pressed her lips on his. His eyes wide with surprise. He didn't saw that coming. When he recovered from the shock he slowly closed his eyes as well and kissed her back. The kiss started very sweetly, but as the passion grew the kiss deepened. Beyond threw his arms around her to pull her closer to him. He felt Dani's hands going through his messy black hair and he groaned lowly. After what felt like ages they pulled apart. Still pressed together they tried to catch their breath.

Dani gave him a quick kiss on his nose. 'Thank you for the necklace. It means a lot to me.'

Beyond looked at her slightly flushed face. 'If it means I get this by giving you a necklace I have to give you some more.'

She chuckled and pushed his head to hers to kiss him again.

* * *

Beyond woke early that morning and took his time to look at the lovely girl next to him. Dani was still asleep. Of course she didn't have to sleep on the couch anymore. It got colder outside as the autumn slowly changed in winter. The time flew by nowadays and his felt the pain in his heart growing everyday. When he met Dani he would never have expected that he would fall in love with her. But he did though they never had said 'I love you'. Beyond stared sadly at the red numbers above her head. They started to come close to the zero. The year she had when he had met her was almost gone. Still he had hope. Maybe he could stop her death. He would not lose someone else he loved to the red numbers. Beyond kissed Dani's forehead soflty and he heard her murmur something in her sleep. No, he would not lose someone else. Not this time.

* * *

**I have tried to draw the photo booth picture of Beyond and Dani. It's not exactly like I wanted, but I just have to live with the fact that I'm not that good at drawing :P  
For those who wants to look at it can go to my deviantart account (you can find the link on my profile).  
I hope you all enjoy the story! Please review if you did :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Red snow

**Chapter 13: Red snow**

It looked like the time was teasing him by going faster. After the cold had began to set in and the autumn disappeared he became more and more moody. He stared out of the window although he didn't really saw anything. His mind was doing overwork. After all those months he still had nothing. Not one idea to keep Dani alive after her numbers ran out…

'Beyond, are you going to keep staring out the window or are you coming here with me?' Dani asked.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned away from the window to look at Dani.

'Yeah, I'll come.'

He walked through the appartment and crawled under the bed sheets next to Dani. Immediately Dani cuddled against him and he put his arm around her. She sighed happily while trying to hold him even more closer to her. When she did that she noticed how tense he was.

She frowned worried and looked up to see his face. 'Is there something wrong?'

'No, nothing is wrong.'

Dani heard his words, but his eyes told her a different story. 'I can see something is bothering you. Please tell me…'

She looked at him with pleading eyes and Beyond knew she would keep doing that until he said what was bothering him. Of course he wouldn't say the truth! He trusted her more than enough to let her know his real name, but his ability to see the names and life spans of people was something he couldn't tell her. What if she thought he had lost his mind or ran away from him. _The numbers say that you're going to die in a few hours. _Everyone would freak out when someone told them that! She was still staring at him he noticed. Quickly he made up an answer.

'Im afraid to lose you some day… or you will run away from be because you think I'm weird.' It wasn't really the truth, but not a real lie either.

Her eyes widened with surprise. 'Why would I ever run away from you? I don't care you have strange habits like eating whole jars full of jam. I like those funny things about you!

Beyond opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by Dani.

'And you never have to be afraid for losing me. I will stay by your side forever! You'll always be my number one.'

Her last words left him speechless for a moment. He reminded his time at Wammy's House, the place where he always was number two. Dani probably didn't know how much it meant for him to hear her say he was number one fo her. He moved down and kissed her softly.

'Thank you.'

Dani smiled sleepily at him and gave a little kiss back. 'It's the truth.'

After saying that she closed her eyes and gave in to the sleep. Beyond held her tightly against him. There was no way she could die while laying so close next to him, right? With him she was safe. Not very much longer he fell asleep by the sound of Dani's rhythmic and calm breathing.

* * *

A piercing scream broke the silence. Beyond's head jerked up from his pillow when he awoke abruptly. He took one look at the empty space next to him in the bed and jumped out. Dani wasn't next to him anymore and he knew for sure that scream was hers. He had no time to put his clothes on and ran out of the appartment in his sleeping clothes. Just a simple black shirt and sweatpants. Before he ran through the doorway he shot a quick glance at the clock. It was early in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet… and Dani's numbers reached almost zero. Never in his life Beyond had run so fast. _Why did she go outside while it was still dark? And why did she not wake him up to tell him?_

That night the first snow of that winter had fallen and the white snow seemed to lighten the dark a little bit. But when he finally got outside the building the sight of the snow didn't distract him, because he saw something he did not liked. Not at all. Dani walked backwards while a man walked towards her. And he came closer and closer to her. Without thinking he tackled the man and ran to Dani. She let out a whimper of fear and pressed herself afraid against his back seeking for protecting. The man had fallen face down on the street and made a painfull grunt. Beyond made sure Dani stood safely behind him when the man stood up. And when he did Beyond stared speechless at the man and the man stared with the same surprise at him back.

'It's a surprising coincidence to see you here Blake.'

It was Paul Zeon! The truck driver who helped him when he was on his way to London all those years ago!

'Why are you here?' snapped Beyond.

'Well I was just taking a walk when I saw this beautiful lady and I decided to get to know her better.' He grinned. 'But I see you have already claimed the lady. Care to share maybe?'

'No! She has nothing to do with a disgusting man like you!'

Paul made clicking sounds with his tong. 'Now now kid, no need to be so mean. I'm only asking to share something.'

Beyond saw Paul's eyes staring full of lust at Dani. There were more then enough reasons why Beyond didn't like that look in his eyes.

'We are going away now. She's not to share so fuck off!' Beyond growled.

Instead of going away Paul took a step closer to them. 'I don't like the way you are speaking to me. Now give me the lady and I'll let you go away like you wanted.' Paul's grin was disappeared from his face. He was deadly serious right now.

Paul came closer and closer to him and Dani. Beyond was sure by now that Paul was the one that would kill Dani. He couldn't let that happen! But nothing good worked out for them at that moment. Paul had driven them way backwards and now there was no way out. A wall of a building prevented from going more backwards and Paul was to close and blocked the sides. He searched desperatly for his knife, but in his hurry to go outside he forgot to grab the knife. It was still laying in his appartment.

'Looking for something like this?'

Beyond looked how Paul pulled out a knife.

'I assume you were the one that stole my old knife when you were alone in my truck.' He snickered. 'Luckily I have this one now. You want to see him more closely?'

Beyond knew what was coming now. _Are my number also reaching zero?_ He turned his head a little to the side and saw Dani shaking in fear against his back.

'Dani, when he is busy with me I want you to run as fast as you can. Don't look back. Just run,' he whispered.

She didn't had the time to give him an answer. Paul had reached the two and thrust his knife towards Beyond.

'NO!'

The scream echoed through the street. Beyond's eyes widenend when he heard Dani give a cry of agony. Dani had thrown herself before Beyond on the last moment. She sunk to the ground crying in pain. Her blood quickly colored her shirt red. Paul stared at her in surprise. It wasn't his plan to stab her… at least not yet. Beyond's eyes yanked up from Dani to Paul. Anger welled up in hi mand he jumped forewards. Paul didn't see him on time and Beyond snatched the knife out of his hand. The sight of Dani's blood on it only angered him more. He thrust the knife right through Paul's neck. His eyes almost popped out of his eye sockets and fell to the ground as well. A few gurling sounds while he tried to pull the knife out his neck but it was too late. His eyes went blank and his hands fell lifeless down. Beyond didn't pay him attention anymore the moment the knife punctured his neck. He kneeled down beside Dani and tried to find the wound, but there was too much blood. The white snow around Dani turned red.

'Dani,' his voice sounded hoarse. 'Dani! Please don't die!' Tears started to burn in his eyes. _This could not be happening._

Her eyes moved in his direction, but they didn't focus. Her mouth opened and she took a raspy breath. 'I… I…' Her voice softer than a whisper.

'I… I love… you.'

Warm tears rolled out of his eyes. It was the first time she said that.

'I love you too.'

His words never reached her. The light disappeared in her eyes the moment she said her last words and she never heard his answer.

Something broke in him for good. Everyone he loved in his life had died. His parents, A and now Dani. All of his hate and sorrow exploded in him. _Why living further when everyone dies anyway? _The knife he used to kill Paul was not far away. Yet he couldn't do it. A promise he made flowed into his mind. A memory from years ago. The promise he made that night he left Wammy's House. A plan began to form in his head. A plan to frustrate L the rest of his life and him dying in the end. He placed one last kiss on Dani's lips and stood up. There was no way he could clean all the evidence so he had to leave it as it was. Beyond turned around and walked away. Not daring to look back.

_Maybe I see my loved ones when I die myself.  
_

But his death had to wait for now. First things first.


	14. Chapter 14: Monster

**Chapter 14: Monster**

My plan failed. I was so sure everything would go exactly as planned. But I was wrong. How I hated it to admit it, but I had to. Years ago I lost the love of my life and probably most of my sanity. After that I traveled to LA and started to work on my plan. Making a case L could never solve. I really wanted to kill that bastard with my own hands, but I knew I wasn't able to anymore. I had that chance the night I left Wammy's House and almost strangled L. I could try to find L and kill him though, but the chances I succeeded were very low. Instead of killing him I tried to make a unsolvable case for him. A case that would haunt him forever. The LA BB Murders Cases. It was going so well… until that bitch Naomi Misora caught me on time. And now I was living in a lonely cell in prison. I had to rot in here until the day I would die. Everyday I blamed myself for failing. The burn marks were a painfully reminder of my try to burn myself alive. I had to die on that moment and because I didn't I felt pain everyday. At first pain from the many burn marks of course, but also in my heart. I even tried to strangle myself one day, but the prison guards saw it and stopped me. So I had a straight jacket too now. It possible couldn't get any worse. And I was wrong again. They didn't gave me any strawberry jam ever! I hated my life…

I honestly think I was born a good guy with a good heart who had the bad luck to see death every day. But on the way I had changed. I had changed from a good little kid who loved his parents into a bloodthirsty monster.

Today I felt a sort of change atmosphere. Like something big was about to happen. Yeah… I thought I was going insane again or something… But then I felt it. My heart slowed down and I felt myself slipping away from this awful world. _Finally… _I knew I was still young and pretty healthy so it made no sense by dying of a heart attack. But I didn't question it. After a short moment my heart pounded for one last time… and it silenced forever. Everything went black before my eyes and I blew out my last breath. A relieved smile on my face.

_Time to see my loved ones again._

* * *

I sat crouched in my chair in my office at Wammy's. Watari had brought a big piece of strawberry shortcake not long ago, but I had no appetite. A moment ago a prison in the US called me with the message that Beyond Birthday had died of a heart attack in his cell. He had become one of the many victims of a new killer named Kira. I sighed sadly as I watched the footage the prison sent me. Because B was suicidal they had cameras watch him every hour of the day. I could almost see his heart slowing down as his eyes became unseeing. Just before his eyes closed forever I was puzzled by his expression. He was… smiling. Of course this shouldn't surprise me. He tried to kill himself a few times. Still it was terrible to see him wanting to die so badly. I closed my laptop. I didn't want to watch this any longer.

I sighed again and crouched even further in my chair. A few months before B had challenged him by murdering three people in LA I had finally found the girl. The girl with the dark hair and eyes he met that one time in London. But she was found dead. A dead man with a knife in his neck near her. Not a trace of B was found. It wasn't until B was caught and sent to prison I found out the name of the girl. B carried a picture of them in his pocket and their names were written on the backside. I concluded Beyond and Dani had liked each other very much. They seemed so happy on the picture. I couldn't think of a moment I had ever seen him smiling that way. Only those evil smirks after he succeeded one of his pranks. No one had seen what happened between Dani, B and that man that night so I could only guess.

I knew it was not my fault B became insane. Alright, he had blamed me I didn't help A and I had let him die. Was I to blame for it? Maybe, but I was just a kid too at that time. I hated it, but I had made mistakes in life. Some bigger than others. But I knew better now and tried to give my new successors more attention than I had given to A and B. In the end… I felt guilty about how I treated my first successors. Both of them were dead now. What was done was done. Nothing could change the past. I could not make it up to B, but I could return something what belonged to him.

After a few calls and some time Beyond's body was shipped to England. He would be buried in his homeland. Before the coffin was closed I placed the picture I took from him in the coffin and gave it back. It was not much, but it was something. The coffin closed and Beyond Birthday was buried.

I hoped he was in a better and happier place now.

* * *

**The end! This was the last chapter of my story Monster. Thank you to all of you that have been following and reviewing my story! I hope you liked reading it :)  
Don't forget to put me on your author alert list if you want to know it right away when I post another story :)**

**~Darcy18**


End file.
